Uso
by Ct Chaotica
Summary: Kyou and her friends are just looking for a good time and maybe a little scare on Halloween night when they visit the old abandoned building just outside of town. They are in for a world of surprise when they cross paths with a mysterious looking man.


**OKAY HEY GUYS! I've been gone for a looong time and haven't had time to write anything new but this and a few other potential starters have just been sitting in my computer files since like February. . I really enjoyed the anime Mononoke and made two story plots for the anime. This one takes a more modern approach to things revolving around a group of teens (one of which is hinted to be related to Kayo) who cross paths with The Medicine Seller himself who is still on his quest of finding the truth, form, and regrets of mononokes. **

**This is just a test to see if I get any reviews to continue the story. If not this'll just sit here on the site like it did in my files until someone hopefully finds it interesting :p It stops abruptly because it's just a rough draft but give it a try if you are a fan of the anime Mononoke :) **

* * *

><p>It was the night of all hallows eve and you could feel the mischief in the air as the youth of today scattered and littered the streets. The streets emitted an orange hue coming from the street lamps, porch lights, and orange lights that decorated some of the bushes in peoples yards. Trick -or-treat's and giggles could be heard from little kids dressed as ghost and goblins. Older kids hollered over the voices of their younger siblings as the made plans for later on and adults stay in doors passing out sweet treats or prepared for their own costume parties.<p>

Always from all the commotion three friends panted trying to catch their breathe.

"I can't. believe. We actually. Beat them." One of the three girls breathed.

A healthy sheen of sweat covered over Kyou's coppered colored skin making her little red riding hood's cape cling to her skin. It was maybe a quarter to nine and Kyou and her two friends stood on the outskirts of the town next to the abandoned building complex.

Keiro's used to be a Japanese nursing home that was torn down and then left vacant for almost ten years before being turned into a nightclub that went bankrupt before it even opened. When Kyou and her friends where ten a new Japanese noodle house opened there and stayed there until she and her friends turned twelve when it mysteriously burnt to the ground.

The property had been first built as one of the first nursing homes when the Japanese arrived in the small town. It stayed a nursing home for a little over 50 years before it was torn down in the nineties. Though the placed stayed abandoned for a decade when it was put under new managed it was meant to be turned into this swank club called Tonic ran by the great grandson of the owner of the nursing home. After that didn't work out it opened as a noodle shop that specialized in udon and ramen noodles called Kotohira's.

There had be rumors that the place hadn't been right since it closed down as a nursing home and that while it was vacant it became a common place for crime. During the construction of Tonic the place had two small fires that did minimum damage and then after Kotohira's opened, two years later it had caught a fire too.

Most dismissed it as arsonist but some of the older folks claimed it was unnatural and ominous like a curse.

So there stood Kyou and her two friends Ren and Bailey on Halloween in front of the abandon building. What better night than Halloween night to visit a supposed haunted place?

"C'mon, let's that a look around before the guys get here." Ren stated.

Kyou knew Ren since they where in elementary school and hadn't separate since. Kyou stood at five foot four with her usually short dark brown hair that framed her face pulled back into a ponytail. Ren being the shortest of the group came at a little over five foot one but not quit five foot two with shocking blue hair and almond shaped brown eyes.

Of the group Bailey was the calmer natured one. Bailey had met both Kyou and Ren in high school when she was a freshmen at orientation. Bailey usually saw it her job to make sure things didn't get too crazy when Kyou and Ren got into one of their moods. Bailey was all legs standing at five foot nine with curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

Bailey and Kyou propped Ren up and over the brick wall so that she could open the black rusted gate fence for them to get through. After Ren opened the gate Bailey was the first to walk up the old wooden steps that creaked to life under her weight.

"I don't want to be caught out here so let's get inside already." She said staring at the two girls from the porch.

All three girls creep into the old building and were surprised to see how big it was inside. Although the building hadn't been a nursing home in over a decade and had been torn down and caught on fire the building resembled that of a housing home.

"Creepy." Kyou whispered.

"How long has it looked like _this_ in here?" Ren asked not expecting to get an answer.

Kyou wondered off to a small door in the wall and nudged it open.

"What you find?" Ren asked coming up behind her.

They both stared down into the empty darkness when Kyou took a cautious step forward.

"Stairs." She stated quietly as she took another step down. She stopped when she didn't hear the footsteps of neither Ren or Bailey and turned around.

"Aren't you two coming?"

"Yeah, after you go down there and turn on a light." Ren stated looking through Bailey's bag before tossing a flashlight at Kyou.

"Scaredy cats." Came the light tease before the light in the flashlight died.

Bailey let out a high pitched squeak as everything went dark around Kyou.

"Why are you the one shrieking Bailey? I'm the one with the busted flashlight."

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

Kyou wasn't one to admit it but her heart rate had definitely sped up when the flashlight died and why was it so cold?

"Yeah, I'm fin–"

There was a loud groan and then a cracking sound followed by an even louder crash as Kyou fell cursing the whole way down.

"KYOU!"

Kyou's bodied landed with a solid thud and dust flew up around her on the ground.

"Answer us damnit!" Ren shouted.

A grunt left from Kyou as she tried to stop her head from spinning as she slowly began to lift herself up.

"Fine, just a bit dizzy." She admitted as she closed her eyes away trying to will away a headache.

When she opened her eyes again she was met an unfamiliar sight. _Wooden sandals._

"Geta?" She questioned puzzled.

Kyou reached out to touch them and was met with a pair of clothed feet to along with them.

"Gah!" Kyou let out a shriek before jumping up and coming face to face with a face, no a man!

She was vaguely aware as she heard Bailey and Ren rushing down the stairs calling her name.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Ren shouted yanking Kyou around to look at her instead of the figure.

"It's a man." She stated simply.

"What?" Ren squawked looking past her to the figure standing tall.

"It's a_ statue_, Kyou. You hit your head."

"What?" Kyou asked looking back at the man.

He stood perfectly still and now that she was paying close attention she could see the layer of dust and cob webs that covered him. His skin was a grayish color probably due to how long he had been down there, and his crack thin lips lacked any color like the rest of his skin, except for his lightly discolored upper lip and the loud red markings, rimmed around his eyes making small line and circle designs that couldn't be mistaken for make up and accompanied by dusty dirty blond hair that fell in his face, held together by a faded lavender bandana.

"This isn't a_ statue_ – it _can't_ be." Kyou reasoned eyeing the figure closely.

"Look at it, it's not moving, or blinking, it's not even breathing!" Ren complained.

There was a loud crack from up stairs and all three girls jumped.

"Stay here, I think the guys are finally here."

Ren's POV

Bailey had found the light switch and I watched as Kyou quickly staggered off back up the stairs and disappeared to get the boys. I turned back towards the statue with a frown.

"It does look kind of real, don't you think?" Bailey asked peering over my shoulder.

She slyly moved around me so she was standing in front of the statue and blocking my view. She leaned in close as if to examine his features up close before bringing her hand out and lightly tracing his eyelashes.

I sucked in a breath as she lightly poked the top of his eyelid.

The next thing happened so fast, it was over before I realized it. My face was stinging and I was just now registering that Bailey hand snatched her hand back and slapped me square in the face in the process as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"H- he's _real! It's flesh."_ She stuttered.

We both looked at the figure standing before us and the unthinkable happened. His eyelids fluttered and he blinked! His dull eyes lazily moved to the corner as we came into view.

I felt my blood run cold as I let out a scream to match Bailey's. One minute we were looking at each other screaming and the next we were looking back at the now empty spot for the man once stood. This only fueled our screams more as we raced for the stairs.

A scream could be heard from up stairs where Kyou was and then glass breaking.

We made it up the stairs in record time, surprised that they managed to hold both of our weights to find Kyou catching her breath while she clutched at her chest, while Bailey's cousin Jason stood over her howling with laughter.

"Guys?" I questioned as we got closer.

"What's wrong you two? You look pale, like you've seen a ghost." Kyou asked still trying to calm her shaking voice.

"That guy was real! And he's gone now!" Bailey exclaimed.

"What?" Kyou and all three guys shouted.

"Are you serious? It's _gone?" _Kyou asked shocked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

"Kyou fell down the stairs and there was a statue down there that turned out to be a man, but now _it's missing_." Bailey explained.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! That was it. There's your sample! YAY OR NAY? THOUGHTS? LEAVE COMMENTS IN REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK :)<strong>


End file.
